ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Aggregor (Earth-68)
This is the version of Aggregor that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. The series he's appeared in are the John Smith 10 franchise and John Smith 10: Final Fantasy. Appearance He appears the same as he does in UAF. Powers and Abilities Aggregor has standard Osmosian powers. He has the ability of absorption, able to absorb matter, energy, power and DNA. This Aggregor is better at absorbing energy than the canon version, able to absorb an electric blast. However, it still hurt to absorb it. He has vast knowledge in the histories of myths and legends. He does not wield his spear from the canon series. Upon absorbing the Andromeda aliens, he became Ultimate Aggregor, gaining the powers of those aliens. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Sometime before his first appearance, he was captured by Dr. Eggman, who planned to use him as an energy source. When this ship Aggregor was on went over Earth, John Smith shot it out of the sky, allowing Aggregor to escape. Suffering from malnutrition, he absorbs and kills a human to be revived. John, Gwen and Kevin attack him, Kevin freaked that there was another Osmosian. Aggregor is losing, and faked his death in a grenade explosion. Aggregor managed to get a Plumber craft, working on fixing it. Once he did, he secretly went to Tibet to free Dr. Animo from prison, requiring his help. Animo agrees to create genetically altered clones of John's aliens, but has little success in the beginning. Animo recruits Hex, while Aggregor continues to work on an absorption device. Animo and Hex successfully create the clones, and Aggregor has them make the Andromeda aliens. Aggregor then has them distract John's team as they approach. Aggregor is revealed to be working at Los Soledad, where he absorbs the Andromeda aliens, becoming Ultimate Aggregor. He then begins his quest to get the Map of Infinity. Tricking John's team to do most of the work, he gets them from Mykdl'dy, Piscciss, Ledgerdomain and the Perplexahedron. He then makes it to the Forge of Creation, to absorb a baby Celestialsapien. He fights John's team again, defeating them. He begins to absorb the baby, when John turns into Clockwork, and ages the baby until it gained multiple personalities. Aggregor is consumed by the power, and goes motionless, having gained the multiple personalities. He is then arrested. He later returns, the Celestialsapien DNA finally dispersing through his body. He goes to the planet Solaris, to obtain Iblis, which is sealed away inside Princess Elise. He successfully captures her, but she's rescued by John from the train he was on. The train crashes and explodes, killing him. However, time is reversed to before his breakout from jail, in which he does so again. John's team is sent after him again, but it wasn't revealed whether they captured him or not. Aggregor is revealed to have been locked back in Incarcecon, when Intellectuary frees him. Aggregor tries to kill him by absorbing him, but there was no life force to absorb. Aggregor is put in charge of an attack on Augstaka with Vulkanus and P'andor, as he absorbed P'andor's radiation. John manages to defeat him, and the Highbreed take him into custody. However, Intellectuary irradiates the planet, killing the unprotected Aggregor. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Galactic Battle * Breakout (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Burning Sensation * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) * Inferno * En Garde * The Exchange * Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (turns into Ultimate form) * Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) * Deep (John Smith 10) * Out of Luck * Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) * Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) (trapped in Celestialsapien body) Ancient Times * The Flames of Disaster * Rebirth (John Smith 10) * His World Part 2 (mentioned) Omniverse * Outbreak (John Smith 10) * Highbreed Falling * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) (remains, dead) * Monster on the Hunting Ground (becomes Part Terroranchula) * Aggregor's Monster (Part Terroranchula) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Aggregor in this series is 100% human. He is a researcher of Shinra, working directly for Dr. Animo. He goes around the continents searching for John's alien forms that are running around. On his body is a series of tubes that harness electricity, and electric aliens in it. This allows him to use electric blasts, as well as power his spear. He is killed after being framed for President Michael. Appearances * Stranded (JSXFF) * Break Out * End of the Show (brief) * Junkyard * Invasion of Midgar (death) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Aggregor is an artificially created Osmosian created Proctor Servantis, in the hopes that he would be able to replace Jane Smith. However, Aggregor's powers and body became unstable, deeming him a failure. He is used to help bring Janezarro back to life. Volug helps him escape after this, however bringing Janezarro to life accelerated the break down of his body. He goes mad, and tries to absorb Jane to fix himself. He gains an Omnitrix mutation, becoming a combo of almost all the aliens in the Omnitrix. He is defeated, then his body completely breaks down. * Nor Iron Bars a Cage (Jane Smith 10) * Mad Man (death) Trivia * This Aggregor, unlike the canon version, has no problem resorting to help from others, recruiting help from several sources. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Osmosians Category:Deceased Villians Category:Revived Characters Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Males